


SING

by Suriya



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriya/pseuds/Suriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUPERHERO AU!!!</p><p>Yup, I'm at it again.</p><p>Gerard has powers. He never thought that those powers would get him into so much trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Get Up And Go

**Author's Note:**

> I write too many superhero au's.
> 
>  
> 
> I love them because I am a nerd. Nerd pride.
> 
>  
> 
> Real action starts next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Gerard has super speed and water powers.  
> Frank has invisibility.  
> Patrick has ice powers.  
> Brendon has fire powers.  
> Hayley has electricity.  
> Pete has many powers including ability to read others powers, telekinesis, mind reading, mind control, mostly mind powers.  
> Ryan has shape-shifting.  
> Spencer has teleportation.  
> Gabe has x-ray vision.  
> Joe has super strength.  
> Andy has the ability to walk through walls.

"We found another one", Brendon says, slamming his bag on the table.

"Thank you for being so specific, Brendon", Mark says.

"He means we found another kid with powers", Hayley says.

"Why bother?", Patrick says, "Pete always seems to get to them first."

"We have to! We can't lose another one!", Brendon says.

It's true. They've already lost 7 kids with powers to Pete.

"We only have 3 people with powers on this team versus the probably 30 of Pete's team, we can't fail this", Patrick says.

"Okay, Mark, move", Brendon says, pushing Mark out of the way.

"Wow, Brendon, how subtle are you?", Patrick says.

"Okay, wait, okay, here, I got it", Brendon says.

"What is this?", Mark asks.

"Security footage", Brendon says.

"Who is that?", Mark asks, pointing to a person in the footage.

"It's the guy, we saw him use his powers", Brendon says.

Mark watches the tape. It shows a red-haired guy, maybe 22, running into a burning building at light speed and coming back out with a young, about 4, girl. He then proceeds to put the fire out with water coming from his hands. He then runs away from the building with the little girl.

"Wow", Mark says, "two powers. I haven't seen that in a while."

"We've got to get this kid on our side", Hayley says, "after all, we are the good guys."

"One problem, do any of us know who the hell that is?", Patrick says.

"Don't worry, I can do a face scan then look in the database for him", Mark says.

"Thanks, we're gonna go out and look, I mean how many bright red heads can there be?", Patrick says.

                                    ~~~~

"I got it, a vanilla latte", Frank says, "so I'll bring it to your table if you want."

"Thanks", Gerard says.

He takes the cup and sits at his usual table. It's the perfect spot to stare at the hot, tattoo-covered barista.

Gerard tries to live a normal life despite of his...gift. Even though he saved that little girl from a burning building, he doesn't feel anything from it. 

He's disrupted from his thoughts by someone sitting at his table. Frank.

"Hey", Frank says.

"Uh, h-hi", Gerard says.

"You come in here everyday, you must really love coffee", Frank says.

"Uh, yeah", Gerard says.

"So...", Frank says.

"Yeah", Gerard says. Awkward.

"I was wondering...if you maybe...wanted to, I don't know...go out with me?", Frank asks.

He waited for a rejection. Maybe a  _No, I'm not interested_ or maybe a  _I don't date creepy stalker baristas_ or the ever so classic  _I'm straight._

"Uh, yeah, that sounds great", Gerard says.

"Ok, see you tomorrow at 8?", Frank says.

"Sounds good", Gerard says.

Frank stands up and walks back to the counter.

_I got a date!! I got a date!! I got a date!! I got a date!! With Gerard!! Yes!!_

"Hi, how can I help you?", Frank says to the next customer.

"Hey, Frank, your shift is over, my turn to make minimum wage", Brendon says.

"Okay, I'm out of here, Bden", Frank says, taking off his apron.

Once, Frank leaves the counter, Brendon ducks down and heats the coffee up with his heat breath.

"Bye, Brendon", Frank says.

"Bye", Brendon says, handing the customer his coffee.

Frank starts walking away from the counter.

He walks out the door, shooting Gerard a wink before leaving.

                                    ~~~~

"I've just about got it", Mark says.

"It's so blurry", Brendon says.

"The only thing you can see is his hair", Patrick says.

"It looks so familiar", Brendon says.

"Well, I will keep trying", Mark says.

"In the meantime, we're gonna go search again", Hayley says.

"Have fun", Mark says.

"Let's go", Patrick says.

                                   ~~~~

"Mikey, what if I screw it up?", Gerard says.

"You won't", Mikey says.

"But what if I do?", Gerard says.

"My powers are completely different from yours, but if you freak out any longer, you'll make the faucet explode", Mikey says, "for the 3rd time this month."

"Yours is easier to control", Gerard says.

"No it's not, every time I scream, even a little, I can make the roof fall down and it's...you know what, forget it, just calm down", Mikey says.

"Okay...be calm, be calm", Gerard says.

The doorbell rings at that moment.

"Ah!", Gerard says, and the faucet explodes.

"I called it", Mikey says.

Mikey opens the door.

"Hello, Gerard is ready, but please know if you hurt him, I will pummel you into oblivion", Mikey says with a fake smile.

"O...kay", Frank says. 

"H-hey, F-frank", Gerard says.

"Okay, have fun while I fix the faucet", Mikey says, "again."

"What happened to it?", Frank asks.

"It...uh...", Gerard says.

"The water pressure broke it", Mikey says.

"Okay", Frank says.

"Let's go", Frank says.

"Have fun, but not too much fun", Mikey says.

He winks suggestively.

Gerard gets into Frank's car.

"I'm sorry, he's so embarrassing", Gerard says.

"It's ok, my siblings would do that too", Frank says.

They sit in silence as they pull into the restaurant.

"Hope you like pasta", Frank says.

"Luckily I do", Gerard says.

They walk into the restaurant. 

"Hey, Ray, table for two", Frank says.

"Oh so you finally got a date. Took you long enough", Ray says.

Gerard let's out a small laugh.

"Ray!", Frank says.

"Okay, okay, follow me", Ray says.

Frank and Gerard follow Ray to the back of the restaurant.

"Enjoy", Ray says.

They sit down and Ray gives them menus.

"I'll take a beer", Frank says.

"And you?", Ray asks Gerard.

"I-I'm fine with water", Gerard says.

"What's your name?", Ray asks.

"G-Gerard", Gerard says.

"I'm Ray, Frank's best friend", Ray says.

"Nice to meet y-you", Gerard says.

"Okay, I'll be back with your drinks", Ray says and he leaves.

"He s-seems nice", Gerard says.

"Don't be nervous, I like you, you like me, that's all that matters", Frank says.

"Okay", Gerard says.

Ray comes to their table.

"Here's your drinks, are you ready to order?", Ray says. 

"Yeah, I think we are", Frank says.

As they wait for their food, they talk about their work. 

"Well, obviously I work on a coffee shop, what about you?", Frank says.

"I'm still in college, I'm trying to get my degree in Art & Design", Gerard says.

"Well, I do like educated guys", Frank says.

Frank makes a bold move and reaches for Gerard's hand. Gerard immediately goes red.

They sit in silence for a while. Until some asshole walks by them and mutters 'fags' while giving them a dirty look. He sits down at a table about 10 feet away from them.

"That guy's a douche, don't listen to him", Frank says.

But Gerard wasn't gonna let it go.

He puts one of his hands under the table and tries to control his powers. He levitates the guy's water cup and puts it over his head. Within seconds, the asshole was covered in water.

"What the hell?", the guy says as Gerard drops the cup. He storms out of the restaurant.

Frank burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, that was so cool", Frank says.

"I know", Gerard says.

"How did that even happen?", Frank asks.

"I don't know", Gerard says.

"But what if-", Frank says.

"Oh, look, here's our food", Gerard says.

Ray comes to their table and sets down their plates. "Here you go, can I get you anything else?", Ray says.

"No, I think we're good", Frank says.

After they eat, they wait for their check.

"No, dude, it's on the house", Ray says.

"No, let me pay for it", Frank says.

"I'm still giving you a discount", Ray says.

"Oh god, fine", Frank says.

A few minutes later, Ray comes back with the check. 

"Here you go", Ray says.

He leaves. Frank looks at the check. Ray wrote 'get some ;)' on it. Frank bursts out laughing and writes 'you asshole :)' on it.

"What's funny?", Gerard asks.

"Oh, it's nothing", Frank says.

Ray comes back to get the check and winks.

The two of them walk out of the restaurant holding hands.

"Thank you, Frankie, for a great night", Gerard says.

"My pleasure", Frank says, opening the door for Gerard.

"What a gentleman", Gerard says.

"Well, I try", Frank says as Gerard gets in.

Frank opens his own door and gets in.

"So...where do you want to go?", Gerard says.

"I don't know", Frank says.

"Your place? I would invite you to mine but my brother's there", Gerard says.

"Sure", Frank says.

They drive in silence.

"Here we are", Frank says.

"Which apartment?", Gerard says.

"Hope you don't mind stairs", Frank says. 

They walk up 4 flights of stairs to get to Frank's apartment.

"Oh my god, how do you do that every day?", Gerard says.

"Takes months of practice", Frank says.

Frank unlocks the door and they both drop onto the couch.

"Hey", Frank says.

"Hey", Gerard says.

"So...what do you want to do?", Frank asks.

"I don't know", Gerard says.

"Wanna watch a movie?", Frank says.

"Uh...sure", Gerard says.

30 minutes later....

"This is officially the stupidest movie I have ever seen", Gerard says.

"Yeah....", Frank says.

"So...you're, like, really, um, awesome", Gerard says.

"Thanks, you too", Frank says.

"So, I, uh, kind of, like, um, wanted to know if, um, you maybe wanted to, well, be my boyfriend?", Gerard says.

"Oh, hell yeah", Frank says.

He connects his lips to Gerard's.

Gerard kisses back and it all escalates from there.

Let's just say Frank did 'get some'.

                                    ~~~~

He goes into the back room and gets his stuff.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Oh, shit", Frank says.

He pulls the phone out of the bag.

"Talk to me", Frank says.

"Gabe found another kid with powers", Pete says.

"Where is he?", Frank asks.

"He saved a girl from a burning building", Pete says, "we have to recruit him onto our side."

"What does he look like?", Frank says.

"He has red hair, bright red hair, get him to me", Pete says, "I'm putting you in charge of getting him, don't fail me."

And he hangs up.

"Bright red hair...", Frank says.

He walks out to the shop and sees Gerard.

"Oh my god...Gerard", Frank says.


	2. We All Go To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead. Well, not all the way. 
> 
>  
> 
> What will Frank do?
> 
>  
> 
> Pretty short and straightforward chapter.

"Gerard, why?", Frank says.

"Gerard, why, what?", Brendon says, entering the room.

"Uh...", Frank says.

"I get it, it's okay, I too have experienced-", Brendon says. Frank puts his hand over Brendon's mouth.

"I don't even want to know", Frank says and exits the room.

                                    ~~~~

Gerard gets back to his apartment, exhausted from school and work. He groans and walks to the kitchen. He opens his fridge to see that he ate the last of the pizza 2 days ago.

"Shit", he says.

He pulls out his phone and texts Frank.

_To Frankie: hey frankie_

He waits for an answer.

_From Frankie: hey baby. what's up?_

_To Frankie: I have no food_

_From Frankie: sucks 4 u_

_To Frankie: why do I date you?_

_From Frankie: it's the hair_

_To Frankie: that's the only explanation_

_From Frankie: I love you too_

_To Frankie: if I didn't, I would've left your ass already_

_From Frankie: ;)_

_To Frankie: come over and keep me company_

_From Frankie: It's 10 pm, you little slut_

_To Frankie: that's not what I meant_

_From Frankie: sure it's not_

_To Frankie: come on babe, I'm lonely and have insomnia_

_From Frankie: and you say you're not a slut_

_To Frankie: I never denied that_

_From Frankie: I knew it_

_To Frankie: come on Frankie, please_

_From Frankie: I'll be over in 20_

_To Frankie: K baby, love you_

_From Frankie: Love you too_

_From Frankie: slut ;)_

He smiles and waits for Frank's arrival. He looks in his cabinet and finds he has one popcorn pack left.

"Yes!", Gerard says.

He puts the popcorn in the microwave. When it's done, he takes it out and puts it in a large bowl.

He goes to the bathroom and reapplies his eyeliner. He comes out and waits on the couch.

"Why won't that damn clock go any faster?", Gerard says.

He practices how to handle his powers around Frank.

"Okay, Gerard, no exploding the faucet again", he says to himself.

He slowly lifts his water cup and sets it back down.

"Okay, relax, it's just Frank", Gerard says.

"Those are some interesting powers", a voice says.

"Huh?", Gerard says.

 _Wham!_  Gerard falls to the ground and is pretty sure that noise was his skull cracking.

"Ah", he says as he sees blood.

Last thing he sees before he passes out is 3 brightly colored figures with masks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) in case it wasn't obvious, Gerard is being kidnapped.


	3. Scare The Living Shit Out Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard is kidnapped. Frank is in the wrong place at the wrong time. 
> 
>  
> 
> I AM SO SO SO SORRY!! I HAVE BEEN SO CAUGHT UP IN HOMEWORK AND GOT MY PHONE TAKEN AWAY FOR A WEEK. SORRY!!! Please still love me.

"Honey, I'm home", Frank says as he enters Gerard's apartment. If you ask him, he will deny that he broke in. The door was unlocked.

"Baby", Frank says.

Nothing.

"Gerard", Frank says.

Nothing.

"Hello?", Frank says.

Nothing.

He walks into the living room.

"Oh my god", Frank says as he sees the pool of blood on the floor.

He quickly pulls out his phone and dials Gerard.

_Hey this is Gerard, leave a message at the beep._

"Shit", Frank says.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Gerard?", Frank says into the phone.

"No, it's Pete, dumbass", the voice on the other line says.

"Pete? It's not a good time", Frank says.

"I just wanted to say good work", Pete says.

"What do you mean?", Frank says.

"Good work in apprehending the redhead", Pete says.

"You have Gerard?", Frank says.

"Yeah, I think that's his name", Pete says.

"I'll be there in a few minutes", Frank says and hangs up.

_Pete has Gerard. Pete has Gerard. Pete has Gerard. But it'll be okay. If Gerard joins us, we can still be together and it won't have to be secret._

_~~~~_

"Let me go", Gerard says.

"Hmm, I haven't seen a person so resistant in so long", Pete says.

"Well, it'd be easier to say yes if a group of supervillains wasn't asking", Gerard says.

"We aren't the bad guys, we merely have our own perspective of the world", Pete says.

"If I wasn't being tied down, I'd so kick your ass", Gerard says.

"You're really going to fight aren't you?", Pete says.

"I'd rather drown in my own blood than join you", Gerard says.

"Maybe you'll change your mind after you see who's on my side", Pete says.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Gerard says.

As if on que, Frank burst through the door, out of breath. 

"Pete, I- Gerard", Frank says.

"Frank, you, he, this, I", Gerard says.

"Gerard, I can explain", Frank says.

"You're a supervillain?", Gerard asks.

"Well.....", Frank says.

"Frank, you didn't tell your boyfriend that you work for me?", Pete says.

"I-I-", Frank says.

Gerard, saddened, sends waves of water in every direction.

"I thought those handcuffs blocked his powers", Pete says.

"They should, sir", Andy says.

"This is amazing, I've never seen someone that could over power the cuffs before", Pete says.

"Astonishing", Andy says.

"He's strong", Pete says, "so strong that if he doesn't join us, we'll have to destroy him."

"What, no", Frank says.

 "Frank, are you with us or against us?", Pete says.

Frank looks at Gerard as if he's expecting an answer but gets nothing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) I'm on Wattpad now. I'm also DeathValleySara.


	4. Pete Is An Evil Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank chooses love or loyalty.

"I'm...with you", Frank says.

"What?!", Gerard says.

"That's what I thought", Pete says.

Frank looks at Gerard. He has the look of 'how could you?' written all over his face.

"Um...Pete, could I talk to Gerard for a minute?", Frank asks.

"Of course", Pete says. He exits the room with his other soldiers.

A guard ties Gerard to a chair then leaves the room.

"Gerard, can't you see? This is an amazing opportunity", Frank says.

"Yeah, for me to get killed", Gerard says.

"If you join our side, me and you and can be together forever, assuming you're an immortal", Frank says.

"I am but that's not the point", Gerard says, "Frank, you work for the bad guys. But I won't."

"For us", Frank says.

"You know what? I will join you", Gerard says with a smirk.

"You will?", Frank says.

"Oh yes", Gerard says.

"That's great, I'm glad you made the right choice", Frank says.

"Now why don't you come over here and untie me so I can give you a victory kiss, huh?", Gerard says with a wink.

So Frank does. He unties the ropes from Gerard's arms, legs, and torso. Lastly, he removes the handcuffs binding his wrists.

"Come here baby", Gerard says after being freed.

Frank walks over and leans in. But Gerard has other plans.

He grabs the rope and ties Frank up fast with his super speed. 

"Yeah, sorry, I thought it was obvious we were over after you came bursting through that door", Gerard says.

"You bastard", Frank says, struggling with the ropes.

"I'm a bastard, but you're naive and gullible", Gerard says.

"You really are evil", Frank says.

"Yeah, I see you're a little tied up here so I'll show myself the door", Gerard says.

"How can I still love you after you double crossed me?", Frank says.

"It's the hair", Gerard says, "now if you'll excuse me I will go find an exit."

"You'll never get out of here, you chose stupid, you will regret your decision, Gee", Frank says.

"I'll wait for that day to come", Gerard says.

He opens the door and sneaks into the main corridor.

"I've been expecting you", a voice says. Pete. Fuck.

"And where do you think you're going?", Pete says.

"Just home, you know it's lasagna night", Gerard says.

Pete gives a small laugh then speeds to where he is standing directly in front of Gerard.

"If you won't join me the easy way, we'll just have to do this the hard way", Pete says.

He lifts his hand up as a strange blue aura emits from his hand. Gerard looks at it and starts to feel a little drowsy.

"You'll soon learn not to mess with me, boy", Pete says.

The force becomes stronger as Gerard feels as if he is starting to lose control of his body. He falls deeper and deeper under the control.

"Stop!", he hears someone say.

Pete stops the force and turns around to face the figure. The figure wears a blue hoodie with a black mask.

"Let him go", the figure says.

"Oh, Flamethrower, nice to see you", Pete says.

"I can't say the same about you, Pete", Flamethrower says.

"I'm sorry, I think you're too late", Pete says, "he's mine."

"I'm don't think so", another figure says, behind Gerard. This one is female, wearing a purple hoodie and the same mask.

"Electrica, you bitch", Pete says.

Gerard's eyes start glowing blue.

"Electrica, get him out of here, I'll take Pete", Flamethrower says.

"What am I? Chopped liver?", a third figure says. This one a short boy, wearing a dark green hoodie and the same mask.

"Fuck, Icestorm, you're here too", Pete says, "now it's a party."

"We got this", Flamethrower says, "Electrica, get him out of here."

"On it", Electrica says.

Gerard's will weakens. He feels so sleepy. The blue glowing eyes fluctuate between the blue and his regular green. And Electrica noticed.

"Hey, you're name's Gerard, right?", Electrica says, "I'm Electrica, we're here to rescue you."

"Elec....", Gerard says.

"You have to come with me", Electrica says.

She says this as the blue glow goes solid.

"I'm not going anywhere", Gerard says, angrily.

His eyes glow a very bright blue. He then grabs Electrica by the throat and chokes her. 

"No, that's not me", Gerard thinks.

"Help", she chokes out.

Gerard continues to choke her for a few seconds until he feels a blow to the back by Flamethrower.

He feels the pain and passes out. Electrica grabs him and carries him out the door.

"One day, you'll get it, Icestorm, you'll get it", Pete says.

Flamethrower runs out the door and Icestorm chases after.

"Icestorm", Pete says.

Icestorm turns around. 

"Remember who your friends are", Pete says.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so inconsistent it hurts. Comment what you guys want to see in this story.


	5. The Rise And Fall Of Gerard Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank, you stupid little ass.  
> Gerard, you confused little ass.  
> Pete, you evil little ass.  
> Hayley, you oblivious little ass.  
> Brendon, you have a little ass.

"You belong to me", a voice inside Gerard's head says, "there's no escape."

 "Ah!", Gerard says as he snaps awake. His eyes glow blue for a split second then go back to his regular green. He looks to his left to see a girl with bright orange hair.

"He's awake", Hayley says.

Gerard looks around to see a small room with a metal desk, a computer, and a small couch.

"Where am I?", Gerard says.

"We can't really tell you that much", Hayley says, "I'm Hayley, by the way."

"Are you crazy? You're going to tell him your name? How do we even know we can trust him?", Patrick says.

"I trust him", Hayley says.

"He fucking choked you", Patrick says.

"Well....water under the bridge", Hayley says.

"It was yesterday", Patrick says.

"Wait...I was out for a full day? And I choked you?", Gerard says.

"Yes, you've been asleep since yesterday and it's fine, I'm all good", Hayley says.

"I'm sorry", Gerard says.

"No need, I'm okay", Hayley says. 

"What's going on?", Gerard asks. 

"We saved your life, that's what", Brendon says.

"Yes, Pete tried to turn you into one of his minions but we got there just in time", Hayley says.

"A bit too late though", Mark says, walking into the room.

"Considering how long Gerard had been exposed to Pete's blue magic hand thing, I think it might be too late", Mark says.

"So...he's being controlled by Pete right now?", Hayley says.

"Oh, no, not now, but soon, the force of Pete's power and the mental instability Gerard is in right now, I would say that the force might win over his mind", Mark says.

"I told you so", Patrick says to Hayley.

"Is there anything we can do?", Hayley says.

"Well, you could kill Pete, or you could kill Gerard, your choice", Mark says.

"Is there anything not involving death we can do?", Hayley says.

"The only other way is for Gerard to be able to fight off the force and take back control of his mind, but his walls are broken down and it would take a lot of willpower for that", Mark says.

"I guess that's what we do then", Hayley says.

"Gera-", Brendon says.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what the fuck any of you guys are talking about, I don't want to have anything to do with this", Gerard says.

"But-", Hayley says.

"No, I don't know about you but I have a normal life where I go to school so excuse me", Gerard says as he walks out the door. 

"Gerard, wait", Hayley says.

"Don't go after him, the best thing to do is give him space", Mark says.

"Well, I'm still going to go and make sure he's okay", Hayley says.

"No, I will", Brendon says.

"No, I will, Big Forehead", Hayley says.

"I will, Fire Hair", Brendon says.

"Shut up, both of you, you're both still on lock down from last assignment", Mark says.

"But he blew up the reactor", Hayley says.

"Please, your ego probably pushed the button", Brendon says.

"Enough, I will go check on him", Patrick says.

"Whatever", Hayley and Brendon say in unison.

"Now, where do I start looking?", Patrick says as he walks out the door.


	6. Are You Flirting With Me?/Why Am I Special?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breyley. Finally.

"He couldn't have gotten far", Brendon says.

"You're forgetting he has the speed of light", Hayley says.

"Well...we're fucked", Brendon says.

"I can't believe Mark put us on lockdown, we should be out there, kicking ass, saving Gerard, helping Patrick", Hayley says.

"We're stuck, aren't we?", Brendon says.

"Wow, B, if we weren't in this predicament, I'd say you were possessed or something", Hayley says.

"What do you mean?", Brendon says.

"It's so not like you to give up because someone said no, it's one of the things I like about you", Hayley says.

"Hayley Williams, are you flirting with me?", Brendon says.

"Please, as if", Hayley says, scoffing.

"No, I think you are", Brendon says.

"In your goddamn dreams", Hayley says, "never in a million years."

"Wow, harsh", Brendon says.

"I didn't mean it like that, Bren", Hayley says.

"I know", Brendon says, "are you sure you don't like me?"

"Bren-", Hayley says.

"I like you, Hayley", Brendon says.

"Bren", Hayley says.

"I get it, you don't like me back but I just thought you should know how I feel", Brendon says.

"It's not that I don't like you, Bren", Hayley says, "it's just that you're like a brother to me. You're my best friend, Bren, I don't want to ruin that."

"I get it", Brendon says, clearly saddened.

"Bren-", Hayley says.

"Hayley, that's not important right now", Brendon says, "right now, we find Gerard and help Patrick."

"You're right", Hayley says.

"So what do we do? Blow up the door? Dig a hole to the outside world? Create an army of bunnies to storm through the door?", Brendon says.

"Yeah, you're back", Hayley says.

                                       ~~~~

"Should I look at the mall or his house, where the hell is he?", Patrick says.

"I know where he is", a voice says behind Patrick.

"Fuck", Patrick says, "why are you here, Pete?"

"What? I can't visit my favorite little blonde?", Pete says.

"No, you can't, go away", Patrick says.

"Ooh, feisty, I like it", Pete says.

"Pete, get out of here or I swear-", Patrick aays.

"You swear what? To call your little friends?", Pete says.

"Well...yeah, basically", Patrick says.

"You know, I think you're strong enough without them", Pete says.

"What?", Patrick says.

"You could kick both their asses simultaneously", Pete says.

"They're my friends", Patrick says.

"And I'm not?", Pete says.

"No, Pete, you're not", Patrick says.

"Oh, you want to be more than friends?", Pete says.

"Pete, you literally have 5 seconds to get out of here before I scream", Patrick says.

"Damn", Pete says, "you're too quick to judge."

"What?", Patrick says.

"Maybe you'd like me if you got to know me", Pete says.

"I think I know enough", Patrick says.

"Do you really, now?", Pete says.

"Yes, I do", Patrick says.

"You may know about me but what do you know about yourself?", Pete says.

"You make no sense", Patrick says.

"I can't control you, Patrick, you're too strong", Pete says, "you're much stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"You mean-", Patrick says.

"Yes, my mind controlling powers are ineffective against you", Pete says.

"Why are you telling me? Wouldn't that be something you'd want to hide?", Patrick says.

"Because I like you, Patrick", Pete says, "and I want you to realize the decisions you make are entirely up to you, not because of some crazy magical powers."

Pete takes a few steps forward and puts his hand on Patrick's cheek.

"Oh, Patrick", Pete says, "when will you learn that you are something special?" 

"Teach me then", Patrick says.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't tottttttally obvious, they fucked.
> 
> Leave some comments telling me what you guys want to see next in this story. Peace.


	7. Broken Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's mind is battlefield.
> 
> HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?! 5 MONTHS?! WHAT?!
> 
> As you can tell by the final scene, I am a fan of the Avatar/Legend of Korra animated shows. I love the bloodbending concept. :) Enjoy.

Gerard makes his way to the coffee shop. He has no idea why he's going there. And yet he does. 

He peeks in through the door and doesn't see Frank so he assumes it's safe.

He walks in through the door as soon as Frank walks out the break room. Well, shit.

Gerard turns around, hoping Frank won't notice him and bolts out the door.

"Gerard", Frank says. Shit. "Wait."

Gerard pretends not to hear him and starts walking out the door again.

But Frank isn't having it. He runs out the door, behind Gerard and grabs him by the arm when he catches up to him.

"Let go of my arm or I will scream", Gerard says, not even looking at him.

"Listen to me", Frank says, letting go.

"Why should I?", Gerard says, turning around, "huh? Why should I listen to you? You kidnapped me."

"Well technically it was Pete."

"Whatever, I'm leaving."

"Gerard, stop", Frank says, grabbing Gerard's arm.

"You have 30 seconds", Gerard says.

"Okay, so listen, I realize that we're on opposite sides but we can still make this work."

"You're fucking kidding me right?"

"What?", Frank whines.

"You kidnap me, lock me in your dungeon, and expect me to just run back into your arms like some little bitch", Gerard starts yelling.

"I-I...", Frank starts.

"You're a villain, plain and simple", Gerard interrupts, "and you know what-."

He starts to talk again but his head started pounding and he put his hands to his head to try and nullify the pain.

"Gerard, are you okay?", Frank says.

"Sh-shit, not again", Gerard says, squeezing his skull to no avail.

"What's going on?", Frank asks.

"Just- fuck! Leave me alone", Gerard says, grasping his head and walking away.

He starts to run while using both his hands to try to get rid of the pain but it just gets worse.

"Why is this happening to me?", Gerard says to himself.

That's when the voices came.

"There's no escaping me", one said.

"Your friends are all going to die", another said.

"Come to me", the final one said.

"No!", Gerard said out loud as his eyes started turning blue.

His eyes flicker for a minute before turning solid brown again. The pain goes away.

"Holy shit, is that going to keep happening?", Gerard says. 

"It is", a female voice says to him.

He looks up to see a familiar orange haired girl standing there with a tall boy with a large forehead.

"You have to come with us, we can help you", Hayley says.

Gerard just shakes his head and starts bolting. Hayley throws something blue at him.

"Come back!", Hayley yells after him.

"We're never going to catch up to him", Brendon says.

"We don't have to", Hayley says, holding up her phone.

"What is that?", Brendon says.

"A phone, duh, dumbass", Hayley says.

"But why is it important?"

"Oh, right, I threw a tracking device onto Gerard's shoe so we should be able to track him from here."

"Smart."

"Thank you."

"Wait...where's Patrick?", Brendon speaks up.

"Uh...no clue, maybe he headed back?", Hayley says, "we'll deal with him later, let's go after Gerard, we can't let him run around in his current metal state."

"Okay", Brendon says.

                                  ~~~~~

"What if your friends find out?", Pete asks.

"They won't, I won't say anything", Patrick says.

"Good."

                                 ~~~~~

"I think I lost them", Gerard says after running for a while.

He sits down on a nearby bench, panting.

That is until, he's approached by 3 men wearing black.

"Can I help you?", Gerard says, as a nice way of saying, "fuck you, I just ran 4 miles, let me rest."

"Mr. Way, we're here to pick you up", says one with hair that defies gravity.

"We're taking you to Pete", the one with curly hair says.

Pete? Oh no.

"I think you have the wrong person", Gerard says.

"How so? You match this photograph, Mr. Gerard Way", zero-gravity hair says.

"Well as you can see-", Gerard starts before sprinting off the bench. He trips and falls.

"Mr. Way, your battery is all drained out, you can't use your powers when you have no energy", Fro-Fro says.

"No", Gerard says. He stands up and looks at the men coming closer to him.

"Hey punks", a voice says behind them.

"Pick on someone your own size", Hayley says.

"Fuck, how'd you guys get here?", Fro-Fro says.

"None of your goddamn business", Brendon says.

"Fuck this, we're out", the 3rd burly guy says.

They are disappear into thin air.

"What the-", Gerard starts before collapsing.

"Gerard, are you okay?", Hayley asks, standing above him.

Gerard starts to laugh, confusing the 2 heroes. He lifts his head, showing his eyes, which have turned blue.

"Hayley, watch out!", Brendon screams.

Gerard grabs her leg and knocks her to the ground as he gets up.

He walks towards Brendon and throws a punch at him, which the latter catches. Gerard smirks and says, "This boy is mine, he's under my control, you lose again, Flamethrower." Brendon's eyes widen as Gerard pushes him away.

Gerard then starts tearing Brendon apart from the inside by using his water abilities to manipulate the water in the hero's body. He causes his stomach to almost turn inside out until Hayley comes up behind Gerard and kicks him to the side.

Gerard then stands up until Hayley knocks him down again, this time knocking him out.

"Fuck, how many times is that going to happen?", Hayley says, picking Gerard up.

"I don't know, let's get out of here before the cops show up", Brendon says.

"Okay."

 

**Author's Note:**

> :) Going to be a long story.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry if this sucks. I had to post it today or else it would be removed from the archive. IT was going to be all one chapter but I don't have time.


End file.
